powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Like Giving Candy to a Baby
Summary Now that Mojo has his world conquering desires replenished, he sets forth with his plan…by stealing candy. After his success, Mojo wonders aloud how the girls would be easy to defeat if they were kids. The ever vigilant Him picks up on this, and the girls arrive to blast Mojo away and return the pilfered sweet. However, the girls stare in wonder at the delicious lollipop and decide to get their own. At the lab, Ken tries to tell them that they are immature, but they don’t care. Defeated, he has no choice but to eagerly ask some for him, his father, and Peach. In the candy store, Him begins his plan and infect some lollipops, which happen to be the same that Blossom chose. They sit down to eat and the effects of the candy begin. At the lab, the Professor decides to check up on the girls, but they are greeted by the girls…but much younger. Blossom doesn’t recognize the caller and hangs up. The girls seem to also have lost their memories, since no one knows the others, but their personalities still shine through. As they make their way back, they come across Mojo, who becomes absolutely elated that the girls have become what he wanted. His celebration scared Blossom and Bubbles, but Buttercup lands a blow on Mojo, starting one of my favorite scenes in the series. The girls each inadvertently send Mojo flying into and through stuff, all while thinking it’s fun. I actually feel sorry for Mojo, because from the looks of it, he got pretty banged up. Once he makes his landing, the girls want more, but he says this kind of activity is only for amusement parks. The girls then ask to be taken to one, but Mojo refuses. Oh, Mojo. You know never to deny such a request to kids. The girls begin kicking Mojo until he finally surrenders. Him watches the scene and becomes bored. Mojo then realizes that at the amusement park, he can have the girls drop their guard and attack them then. The first ride is the spinning teacups, where Blossom spins it much too fast, causing the cup to loosen and crash. While the girls laugh at the fun ride, Mojo ends up with his head in the wall. Bubbles them points out to a pedal-powered swan boat, giving Mojo the idea to dump them in the water when they least expect it. Unfortunately, Buttercup grabs control of it and pedals really fast, causing Mojo to be dragged along the water. Mojo goes on from one right to the next but ends up getting hurt every time. He decides to have them ride a roller coaster, since they won’t be able to move around. Just as he is about to strike, the coaster flies off the rails, but the girls magical powers cause it to fly around instead of crashing. They then come to a parade and want to go see it. They ask Mojo to carry them, but Mojo just tells them to fly instead. They climb up Mojo anyway, and Mojo reluctantly lets them watch. Tired from the day’s fun, the girls fall asleep instead, and Mojo sneaks them into his house. At least he remembered to remove their shoes first. He tucks them into bed before realizing this is his chance to strike. He tries to, but the girls’ cuteness prevents him from landing a blow. I mean, what kind of cruel, cold-hearted person would want to hurt these kiddies? Him is disappointed at Mojo’s inability, but it just happens to be time for his show. At this point, the girls wake up and fly off to cause more problems for Mojo. They come across the ice cream in the refrigerator and ask to eat. Mojo lets them, knowing that the upcoming brain freeze will incapacitate them. Just as Mojo is about to strike, however, Him’s spores leave the girls, and they return to normal. They’re not sure what happens, but decide to attack Mojo, at the same time, showing us where exactly their weapons come from. The spores return to Him, who is doing his exercises, and send a chill down his spine. At the lab, the Professor believes the ice cream must have made the spores leave and decide to use that in his research of Him’s weakness…but not before they all have their lollipops and ensuing transformations. Character Appears Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji / Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara / Buttercup Peach Ken Kitazawa Professor Utonium Mojo jojo Him Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Anime Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Character Debut Category:Season 2